


Unsightly staring

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The one where Draco gets cursed and temporarily loses his eyesight.8th year. Roommates.





	Unsightly staring

When Harry rounded the corner of a corridor in his secret route (really, couldn’t people stop gawking at him?) to lunch, he stopped suddenly to avoid tripping over the person sitting against the wall with their knees drawn up, head resting on their knees. The platinum blonde hair could be mistaken for no one else. Harry froze, not sure what to do. Since their return to Hogwarts for their unofficial 8th year of study and their subsequent sharing of a dorm room, Harry and Malfoy had been on civil yet stilted terms. They were polite, occasionally friendly even. But mostly they just stayed out of one another’s way. He wasn’t quite sure what the motivating factor was from Malfoy’s side, but for Harry this wasn’t out of hatred as the previous’ years rivalry would suggest. It was rather out of sheer awkwardness, he did not know how to act now that this boy was no longer his nemesis. This was the reason for his full minute of paralysis as he stood staring at Malfoy’s bowed head. He was seriously contemplating backing away quietly, convinced that the blonde had not heard his approach when he noticed Malfoy clenching his fists. “Get on with it then.” Malfoy whispered viciously.  
Shocked, Harry at first said nothing. Then he hesitantly cleared his throat. “Um, Malfoy?”  
Malfoy groaned and brought his hands up to cover his face. “You have got to be kidding me.” He muttered into his hands.  
Harry was now profoundly uncomfortable, convinced that he had stumbled on his former nemesis in the middle of an emotional reprieve which definitely deserved privacy and not his clear gawking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just heading-”  
Malfoy gave a dark chuckle. He raised his head but didn’t look at Harry. “You’re hardly intruding. One could say you were saving the day, as always.” Harry was a little surprised to find his face dry, his eyes clear even if they seemed a little distant.  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “And how am I doing that?”  
“Well,” Malfoy started in a disparaging tone. “it seems as though I have been temporarily relieved of my sight and am unable to find my way to our room.”  
“What?” Harry exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to him. He reached out to turn Malfoy’s face, frantically searching for an injury. “Are you okay?”  
Malfoy pulled back slightly, eyebrows raised in surprise before they slammed back down. Harry could see the unfocused quality in them now. “I’m fine, Potter.” He muttered. “It was a spell.”  
“But then we should go to the hospital wing, not our room!”  
“No, Potter.” Malfoy said in a low voice. “I am not going to the hospital wing.”  
Harry stared at his tense jaw, his pursed lips and the defiant glint in the clear grey eyes that were currently focused two feet to the left of Harry.  
“Care to explain why?” He asked cautiously.  
“No.” Harry waited. Malfoy crossed his arms. Harry sat down more comfortably. Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh. “You and your hero complex!” Harry smirked but didn’t reply. “Fine. Let’s just say that this sort of thing has happened on occasion and I know it will go away in a few hours.” He stated as a matter of fact.  
Harry frowned. “People are cursing you often? Have you been hit with this exact curse before?”  
Malfoy’s lips curled into a sneer. “Worried about me, Potter?”  
He took a long moment to examine the tense set of Malfoy’s shoulders, the clenched fists at his side. “Yeah, I think I am.” He replied finally.  
If Harry hadn’t been given this opportunity to so openly study Malfoy, he wouldn’t have seen the subtle signs of shock ripple across his features. The slightest uncurling of his sneer. The widening of his eyes by the smallest fraction. But they were there, and Harry saw them.  
Malfoy cleared his throat and lowered his unseeing gaze to the floor, long eyelashes fluttering. In a firm but soft voice he said. “Then just help me back to the room before anyone else sees me like this.”  
“Okay,” Harry said without hesitation, “but I don’t think we’re done talking about this.” Harry stood and reached down for Malfoy’s hand to help him up.  
“Whatever, Potter.”

They made it all the way to the 8th year dorms without seeing anyone, but having to go through the common room was a bit trickier. Harry threw his arm around Malfoy’s shoulders to guide him through, they got a few questioning looks from the others but the scowl on Malfoy’s face made it more believable. When they got to their room Harry slowly let his arm drop. Malfoy stood there scowling. Harry gently took his arm and guided him to his bed, which he sat on with a sigh. “Thank you.”  
Harry blinked in surprise. After an awkward pause he replied, “You’re welcome.”  
He caught a glimpse of a small smirk before Malfoy flopped onto his back. “Well, carry on with your saviour duties.” He said dismissively.  
Harry grinned. “Honestly, Malfoy. What are the chances of me finding two damsels in distress in one day?” He was out the door before Malfoy could do anything but splutter indignantly.  
When Harry returned a short while later, it was to find Malfoy’s curtains drawn around his bed. He hesitated a long while in the doorway before finally closing the door. “Malfoy?”  
There was a drawn out silence. “What, Potter?”  
“I brought you lunch.”  
The curtain was pulled back suddenly and Harry could see Malfoy sitting on the bed still in his robes but with his shoes off. His brows were drawn together in confusion. “You brought me lunch?”  
“Well, yeah.” Harry said kicking off his shoes. “I figured you hadn’t eaten yet.”  
He sat down on the bed across from Malfoy whose mouth promptly fell open and then shut with a snap. “Oh.”  
Harry cautiously grabbed a pale, slender hand and placed half a sandwich in it. Malfoy brought his other hand up to hold it as well, still frowning. Harry watched as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it. His pale grey eyes were full of something, and Harry was rather disappointed to think that it might be doubt.  
“I’m not poisoning you, you know.” He said softly.  
Malfoy surprised both of them by breathing out a chuckle. “I know that, Potter.” Harry couldn’t help but stare as the smile lingered around his lips. “Thank you.” Malfoy murmured softly. Harry’s own lips turned up in response. He watched as Malfoy worried is bottom lip between his teeth some more. The edges were curling upward now though. Malfoy finally raised an eyebrow and asked, “So, are you just going to watch me eat now?”  
“What? No! Sorry.” Harry said rapidly as he shot up off the bed. When he heard Malfoy’s laughter ring out he stumbled. “Git.” He huffed as he sat heavily on his own bed. Since Malfoy wouldn’t know, he didn’t exactly look away. He sat with his chin resting on his drawn up knees as Malfoy finished his sandwich. When he was done, he sat back with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. His face was completely relaxed and Harry couldn’t look away.  
“Fine. Ask.” Harry was startled when Malfoy eventually spoke. He was again thankful that he couldn’t see since Harry’s cheeks reddened guiltily.  
“When will you be able to see again?”  
“A few hours. This one has only happened once before so I’m not exactly sure how many hours it was, only about six I think. Luckily it happened on a Saturday this time so I don’t have to miss class.” His eyes opened again and his gaze was fixed a few feet above Harry’s head.  
“Do you know who it was?” Harry asked.  
His lip curled up. “Unfortunately not.”  
Harry nodded, even though he couldn’t see it. “How often?”  
Malfoy sighed deeply. “What does it matter?”  
“It just does.”  
“Only about once a week now.” Malfoy answered reluctantly. “It happened a lot more in the beginning of the year but people are at last starting to get bored of me.” He said dryly.  
“Malfoy,” Harry started, causing his roommates lips to thin. “Why haven’t you said anything? Did you tell any of the teachers?”  
Malfoy huffed and dropped his chin so he was facing his lap. “No. I’ve handled it.” He said with a note of finality. When Harry didn’t answer, he cleared his throat and continued in a quieter voice. “I didn’t want anyone’s pity. I don’t.” Harry watched as the faintest hint of pink appeared on his cheeks.  
With reluctance, Harry understood. He sighed. “Alright then.” Malfoy’s head tilted to the side, as if considering. Searching for a random topic, Harry asked Malfoy who he thought would win the quidditch league that year. Surprise touched his features, a smile quirked his lips but Malfoy launched into a detailed explanation about why the Harpies had a good chance. They chatted for ages. Harry was surprised to find how easy it was to talk to Malfoy like this, how his eyes lit up when he was amused. He was, however, more surprised to find that he could not look away from Malfoy even once.  
__  
Draco sighed as he leaned his head and back against the wall with his eyes shut. Or were they open? It’s not as if he was really able to tell. As much as he hated being cursed, he couldn’t deny that he was rather enjoying his afternoon with Potter. He hadn’t known how to address the fact that there was no longer any real animosity between them and he always just felt extremely uncomfortable in his roommate’s presence. His solution had been to avoid him as much as possible before today. Potter had gone to the kitchens to get more sandwiches for their dinner and Draco had used the opportunity to stumble to the bathrooms. Potter had been genuine in assisting Draco so far but Draco had his limits.  
He heard the door open and held his breath, scared it was someone else. He was relieved when his curtains were drawn back and his bed dipped down with Potter’s weight. A warm dry hand gripped his own, lingering. Draco sucked in a breath and a sandwich was placed in his hand. They ate in silence. When they were done, Harry didn’t go back to his own bed. Instead he stayed next to Draco, his legs crossed and almost pressed against Draco’s thigh. Potter was busy telling him about the triwizard tournament; the tip Cedric had given him for the egg clue and the prefect’s bath. Draco had turned his head towards him to hear him better. He couldn’t help but laugh when Harry relayed his horror at Myrtle making an appearance, and as much as he tried he couldn’t fight the lingering smile as Potter continued.  
Then all of a sudden, he could see. It was as if a great black curtain was lifted. Inches from his own face was Harry Potter’s face. And his bright green eyes were fixed on Draco’s mouth. Suddenly nervous, Draco swallowed. He watched Potter’s eyes track the movement down his neck and heard the stumble in his words. Draco started to blush and feel a little guilty. He reached out quickly to grab Potter’s arm, “I can see again.” Potter’s eyes snapped up quickly to Draco’s and his ears went pink. Then he broke into a wide grin that Draco had never expected to see aimed in his direction.  
“About time.” Draco grinned back just as wide. Pink tinged Potter’s cheeks as well. He cleared his throat. “It’s late.” He shifted as to get up. “I’ll just go to my bed so we can go to sleep.”  
Draco still had a hand on his arm so he squeezed once before letting go. “Stay, finish your story.” He said.  
Potter smiled, and Draco could swear it was at least a little bit shy, before continuing. 

The next day they found themselves in a strange new dynamic. They greeted each other with soft smiles. The day went by full of quick glances and friendly words. When they found themselves back in the room that night Draco was pleased that they continued with their easy conversations. Harry would speak mostly to his hands with quick glances at Draco, but there was no longer any awkwardness between them. Harry had stayed on his bed though, and Draco was not at all happy to realise that he was disappointed.  
After they’d said good night Draco was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep as his thoughts lingered on Harry. When he opened his eyes to get up and go sit in the common room rather, he found Harry awake in his bed across from him, and he had quite obviously been staring at Draco.  
Harry quickly glanced away, but with no way to explain this away his gaze returned.  
“Were you staring at me, Potter?” Draco asked in a soft voice.  
It was too dark to tell, but Draco was sure that he must be blushing. “I’m finding it quite a hard habit to break.” Harry answered, his voice low.  
Draco’s lips quirked up, and he could see Harry relax at that. “After just one day?” He teased.  
Harry nodded, also smiling now. “But I must admit,” he said slowly, “I prefer it when you stare back.”  
Draco’s heart sped up, struggling to believe. He swallowed and decided he could be brave in the dark. “Well,” he started, sitting up “wouldn’t it be better staring from over here?” he moved over, offering space on his bed.  
Harry’s eyes went wide for a second before he was scrambling over to sit next to Draco. They both sat cross legged with their knees touching, staring openly. They were both grinning widely now.  
“Well, Potter? Is this it?” Draco drawled. “Are you just going to stare all night or-“  
He was abruptly cut off when Harry slid a hand to cup the back of his neck and gently press their lips together. Harry pulled back and searched Draco’s eyes.  
“Really Potter, with the amount of time you spent staring at my lips yesterday I’m sure you can do better.” Draco said a little breathlessly.  
Harry was still laughing as their lips met again. And when he finally pulled away much later, Draco found he didn’t have any complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm also on Tumblr http://deathbyfanfictioning.tumblr.com/


End file.
